


uncovered

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Archaeology, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Making Out, Mild Language, Other, POV Third Person, Unresolved Tension, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [REDACTED] works for the Hunter Association as a ruins hunter and on an assignment, they find out they're working with a certain deadbeat dad! Can they manage to keep his attention, or was he keeping eyes on them from the beginning?
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	uncovered

"Yorknew City... Assigned by the... Hunter Association... ooh... the mafia? Burial grounds? Holy shit." they spoke softly, with an audible tension guiding their voice.

"Yeah. I figured." Ging said in his all too common, overly straightforward words. 

Could ANYONE get inside his head? How did he not implode? He was an enigma, a man who trapped himself in the confines of his genius mind. Very few people could ever hold his attention at all, let alone for a short period of time. A couple had been lucky, like Kite and Pariston, but they had respectively chased him down relentlessly and been inhumanly irritating.

What they wanted to know as well was why Ging was here. There was no way in hell the Hunter Association was making him do something, period. He was fully unconstrained from anyone's expectations or schedules. It would've been admirable, if it weren't so blatantly irresponsible. Did he just want to?

Anyway, Ging started to speak again. They were a little shocked, how they might be involved in his own detour. 

"I was thinking that we're quite alike. 'Kinning', some people would call it." he said as they drove along.

They sighed, wanting to laugh yet not wanting to give Ging the satisfaction. 

He was so fascinating. And still, the spark of interest he showed made them hide their desire to satiate his curiosity. 

Were they really like... Ging? He wasn't exactly a bad person, but seemingly had shirked any responsibility society felt he owed. 

After a few seconds of debate in their head so intense it nearly gave them whiplash, they had calculated a response to Ging, someone who was impossible to respond to half the time. 

"I suppose... I'd have to know more about you then." Fuck. How could they have phrased that better? That was too obvious and let their motive slip clearly.

Ging had already caught the heat rising in their face. He turned at them just to flash his condescending smirk, which intoxicated them even more.

For such a spontaneous man, he sure as hell was consistent.

"Don't you already know me?" he asked almost innocently. It made them want to strangle him. 

How he annoyed them beyond reason and yet intrigued them so deeply! They couldn't stand it. 

Focusing on driving at this point was extremely difficult. They took the next exit on the busy highway. Yorknew could wait, there was another person they had to deconstruct entirely.

Ging, still seeming satisfied with himself, shot them a look as they pulled into the rest stop parking lot. Another goddamn smirk. What was his deal?

They couldn't pull off the schtick of being completely naive and clueless any longer.  
"Hey, Ging. You into me?" they asked.

Ging staggered back about as far as he possibly could in a car, almost dazed by their question. 

they're beating me at my own game, he thought.

They felt adrenaline coursing throughout their body at the realization that they had finally caught up to Ging's tricks. No wonder he found a similarity between them; his intuition was truly unrivaled.

And yet, they couldn't have been more embarrassed. Who does this douchebag think he is? Feelings of unbearable warmth washed over them as their hands gripped the steering wheel, while they laughed and laughed like they'd fully lost it.

~

Turning around and they see Ging, laughing just like they did a moment ago.

"That was great. Do it again."

Now they wished they had just gone straight to Yorknew so they could hand Ging over to some mafia grunts and fuck out of there.

Or maybe they wanted something else. 

They pinned Ging to the seat, locking him in place with their legs. It was hard to believe that this was happening as they were catching their breath from sheer shock.

"Is that all?" he scoffed. Were they a fling to him? That was a shame. 

As any semblance of pride they once had slipped away, they finally kissed him. Rough, like he was surely used to. Their teeth scraped against his lips, and he licked along theirs. He explored their mouth and they could swear he snarled into the kiss. Is this what they wanted the whole time? What he wanted?

~

"I can't take this anymore, Ging." they said.

"Are you giving up?" he said.

"Like hell I am."

They got back into the driver's seat, drove out of the parking lot, and floored it all the way to Yorknew City. This time, it really was miraculous that they hadn't gotten into any accidents. 

They knew there was unfinished business with Ging Freecss, and they were gonna finish it at any cost. Even if they had Cheadle on their ass about this task nonstop, blowing up their phone with texts and missed calls, they could just coyly say it was his fault. 

she'd believe them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to manya @sungjiins for taking a look at this! i don't deserve you. 
> 
> this is my first fic! tell me how i did and how i can improve.
> 
> also imagine ging being a kinnie that's so fucking funny


End file.
